


Castiel’s Alphabet

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alphabet, Bad Poetry, Fallen Castiel, I tried to make it logical and rhythmical but I failed completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written and posted by <a href="http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com">Basia</a><br/>No character belongs to me - they're all property of Eric Kripke's "Supernatural" (The CW)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Castiel’s Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)  
> No character belongs to me - they're all property of Eric Kripke's "Supernatural" (The CW)

**A** means Apocalypse he helped prevent  
**B** is a bedtime story’s end  
**C** is his name sent from above  
**D** is the letter of his love  
  
**E** means the end that’ll surely come  
**F** is for family who left him alone  
**G** – that’s a really long tale to tell  
**H** ow his Grace abandoned him the second he fell  
  
**I** is the word he tries not to use  
**J** immy’s body’s not his, that’s fairly obvious  
**K** ’s for the key that lies on his chest that  
**L** ooks like the one to Dean’s homey ‘nest’  
  
**M** is for “Man!” at his sudden appearance  
**N** for “Not now” when nothing’s as clear as  
**O** bedient head’s nod at all the strict orders  
**P** assed through superiors to lie on his shoulders.  
  
**Q** is for questions he’s had since his birth  
**R** means the rest he brought to the Earth  
**S** … S is for siblings that he killed  
**T** is for things that left him thrilled  
  
**U** means the way he’s unable to help when dark  
**V** icious creatures bother valiant men  
**W** ’s for wings that soon will get burnt  
**X** \- for the places on their map’s next hunt  
  
**Y** means a lot of things, but the question is: why does the  
**Z** one intruding thing make Winchesters so shy?

 


End file.
